dmpwbs_ultimate_challenge_revampfandomcom-20200214-history
Week Overviews
Make sure to look out for the ��Drama Alerts�� throughout the week. Whenever a public argument or move of strategy is talked about it'll be put in this category Week 1 The theme for the week was "Test of Activity". To start off Ultimate Challenge right, I decided to weed out contestants that wouldn't put in the extra effort a little early. Day 1 and 2 to be exact. Chances are if you can't make the first day, you won't make a majority of them. In the first week we cut 21 of the 49 players I originally let in. 21 players is more than an average group game cast. Thankfully I found the best 28 because of this week's test. The Silver and Golden Challenge consisted of the same simple starter task. Round 1 was a 10 minute long poll. Philip13 won the Silver with 19.5%. TR1364 and me2013 won the Gold with 20.0%. Round 2 was Tengaged Trivia and it had 3 sections (A, B, and C). For the Silver's, Absol won A, mysterygame2 won B, and Kgamer2218 won C. For the Gold's, rawr121 won A, pikaplayer won B, and TheACF12 won C. Round 3 was 4 scrambled words that needed to be (you guessed it) un-scrambled. RealJacksonWalsh won for Silver and Novamax243 won for Gold Once players were safe I let them choose their bedrooms from 1 of these 4 themes. Jungle, Seashore, Volcano, or Meadow. To see how each player chose you can look at their personal profiles or any one of the room links Week 2 The theme for the week was "Introduction to Weekly Challenges". Obviously if Ultimate Challenge was strictly Live Challenges, the contestants would either lose their minds or be evicted due to multiple demerits. Weekly Challenges give contestants multiple days to complete a specific task to the best of their abilities At the start of the week, the first set of teams were created. Those teams being Jungolora, Seashorni, and Magmoolah. Players got to design a graphic image or "flag" in the Design Challenge for a Reward. TR1364 won for Jungolora, Novamax243 for Seashorni, and RealJacksonWalsh and Philip13 both won for Magmoolah In the Tap The Frog Challenge players faced off against each other in battles of 1v1v1. Obstreperous, LaFierceBrittany2, FireX, Emmett4, Philip13, QueenFrossy, thewolfman, and me2013 all won points for their team. In the end Magmoolah took home a win by 4-3-1 At the eviction, 5 more people were sent home to inactivity (harrywasnak, Absol, Timster, TheACF12, and rawr121) splozojames50 showed up for the eviction, but was later the 6th evicted when he didn't submit a diary entry Week 3 The theme for the week was "Team Building". It was supposed to start off with the Hell's Kitchen Challenge on Friday for a reward, but that challenge became more like a second immunity since the results for the Gotta Catch 'Em All Challenge concluded on Tuesday! Needless to say I was impressed when Seashorni took home such an early win, but what's even more surprising was Magmoolah only falling into 2nd with a 19 minute difference!! Still, it wasn't enough to avoid their first nomination ceremony, along with it being Jungolora's second time at tribal. When the Hell's Kitchen Challenge finally rolled around, it was Sub-Team 7 (consisting of pikaplayer, thewolfman, and RL10) with an Italian themed meal that brought home the win. Each of them won individual immunity, along with a Mystery Key. At the eviction, Chandlerp1996 of Jungolora was evicted not only due to his 3rd attendance demerit, but also by a unanimous vote of 4-0. lhooper902976 of Magmoolah became the first player officially evicted by a vote (not demerits or inactivity). He had a vote of 5-3-1 against him Week 4 The theme for the week was supposed to be "Music", but due to Pandora's Box being opened it was changed to "Saw". This week was special, cause it was the only one with an itinerary graphic At the beginning of the week (even before Saw was activated) I demolished the teams and split them into Team 1 and Team 2. Team 1 competed in the following challenges. Bucket Hat (https://goo.gl/84PHCM ), Razor Wire (https://goo.gl/ueuNc9), Burning Pipes (https://goo.gl/f1ywif), and Blood Tank (https://goo.gl/yzR3pC). Team 2 competed in the following challenges. Black Boxes (https://goo.gl/q32cHc), Needle Pit (https://goo.gl/x2TtDq), Burning Pipes (https://goo.gl/f1ywif), and Blood Tank (https://goo.gl/yzR3pC). The survivors of each team merged together to form the Sawvivors Team. Then they competed in these final challenges. Saw-na (https://goo.gl/zkPDkf), Acid Cages (https://goo.gl/P3uSL3), Bumper Blades (https://goo.gl/ebrvx1), False Sacrifice (https://goo.gl/LTL7ym), and Blood Tank again ft. Angel Trap (https://goo.gl/yzR3pC ft. https://goo.gl/BNCd5f). When the challenges finished, only these select few survived FireX - 7HP Novamax243 - 6HP Emmett4 - 6HP Philip13 - 5HP mystergame2 - 4HP QueenFrossy - 3HP Obstreperous - 1HP Everyone else was in jeopardy for eviction. In the end thewolfman was evicted by a vote of 3-1 for Team 1's Team Vote, RealJacksonWalsh was evicted by a vote of 4-3-1 for Team 2's Team Vote, TR1364 was evicted by a vote of 7-2-1 for the Free For All Vote, and Kgamer2218 was evicted by a vote of 11-7-6-3 for the Pebble Vote. ��Drama Alert�� QueenFrossy VS RealJacksonWalsh Durning the Needle Pit challenge Frossy claimed 4 needles. The goal was to inject 4 people, but under pressure only 3 of the needles were used. Jack blamed Frossy for Jay's death, but Frossy demanded it was due to laggy internet. Jack called her out saying if she had such bad internet how did she grab 4 needles During the Burning Pipes challenge Jack immediately wanted to push Frossy into the pit, but with some talking retracted it. Pika volunteered to go into the pit QueenFrossy VS Everyone Durning the False Sacrifice challenge, everyone decided on Frossy to enter the coffin. Feeling ganged up on from the start, Frossy didn't hesitate in shooting the contestants when asked to save them or not. She chose to take no damage for anyone, but did decide to save Garret and Phil from a double shot Week 5